A Courageous Hero For All
by ChappyTheRabbit23
Summary: Everyone has someone they love and adore, but for one police man his life is about to take a turn for the worst when an anonymous person appears. Does this lone officer have what it takes to go against all odds to save the world?


A Courageous Hero for all

In This world each one of us is faced with different threats and dangers. But where there is danger a hero always rises. Heroes often come in different shapes and sizes. However the true desire of any hero is to save people no matter how stupid the attempt may be. But in the end it's up to the hero to save the day.

It was around 1:00PM in the afternoon I was making myself coffee when there was a sudden knocking on the door. Hesitant of not knowing who was at the door I proceeded to answer . It was my next door neighbor Tom wearing a Plain T-shirt with Plain shorts. "Hi Shirley, good morning!" said Tom. I said to Tom "my name is not Shirley Tom, it's Mike".

We continued to chat a bit longer. "So Mike, did you grab any hot chicks yet?". Gazing into Tom's eyes I said " no Tom still looking on Christian Mingle". Tom answered back "ha you must be desperate Mike!". Shaking my head back and forth "shouldn't you be annoying someone else like your stupid mom".

Tom's facial expression turned unhappy with tears rolling down his face saying "why would you say that my mother died of cancer last night". "Sorry for your loss but I have to get ready for work". As Mike was ready to close the door Tom suddenly spread both his arms out saying " thanks mike that means a lot to..." before uttering the last word Mike quickly closed the door and locked it. Taking a deep breath Mike said "glad that's over".

After mike ended his conversation with Tom, Mike decided to change into his police uniform and drive to work. Unknown to Mike a dark presence was unfolding ready to cause destruction upon the world. As I slowly backed up, out of nowhere a random biker crashed into the back of my car. Not knowing what to do I quickly stuck my head out saying "holy shit! hope that he didn't damage my car". Simultaneously the biker said " watch where your going next time you could have killed me!".

Mike got out of police car and headed toward the guy who was laying on the ground. "Hey cop watch where your driving next time!" screaming at the top of his lungs. Startled by what the biker said, Mike spread his hand out saying " let me help you get up". Biker said "sure" extending his arm out to Mike's hand. Out of nowhere Mike slapped biker across the face.

Looking at the biker I could tell he was around 20 years old. Also had short spiky hair along with a blue t - shirt and jeans. Biker put his right hand toward his face saying "why would you slap me I thought cops were suppose to protect us!". Putting his hand on his head while chuckling said "that's true but you're the one that collided into my cop car". Mike said "why don't we just forget this ever happened sound good ?".

Biker said "I guess but know this I will get my revenge". Suddenly Mike burst out laughing saying "your pretty funny kid". Afterwards the biker pick up his bike while Mike was walking toward the police station. As he was riding Mike shouted "hey!". Man stop his bike slightly turning his head toward Mike. "Forgot to ask you this before but what's your name?".

Man smiled saying "it's Danny!" in a loud tone. Shortly after Danny said his name both Mike and Danny continued to do their own thing. As Mike was about to enter the police station out of nowhere a co-worker rushes outside to confront Mike. Exhausted from running towards Mike co-worker put both arms on his knees'. "Dam you run extremely fast very impressive".

Co-worker collected his stamina back putting one hand on his head while other hand was in his left pocket. "Wow Mike..." said co-worker. Mike burst out laughing saying "but I'm faster than you!". Co-worker said in a sad voice "oh okay anyway came to tell you that your police car has a dent in it". Mike quickly turned his head sideways starring directly at the dent.

"Oh that dent you mean?" said Mike in a clam tone. Mike turned his head back towards co- worker's face saying "don't worry about dent I'll have it fixed later!". Shortly after talking to co-worker mike proceeded to enter the police station. At first glance, the police officers seemed very cautious. There was a foul stench covering the building caused by inmate body odor. Lastly the front is more quiet with people chatting.

Suddenly there was a powerful sound coming from the speaker saying "calling all available police officers report to the conference room immediately!". All police officers including myself rushed towards the conference room to see what was wrong. Upon entering the room there was a candy jar placed at the front of the table. Eventually everyone sat down waiting for chief to arrive. Seconds later the chief walk into the conference room with disturbing look on his face.

"Listen up everyone I have important news on one unusual suspect!". "Now he... before saying anything else mike's phone starting ringing. Mike pick up phone "hello?" but nobody answered. "Are you joking mike were in a meeting now!". Mike stood up from his chair to say "okay guys sorry about"... "sit down you idiot" said a police officer sitting across from mike.

Mike pointed his finger at the police officer saying "shut up before I walk over there and beat the shit out of you!". Officer was shocked his face turned pale not knowing what to say. Officer sat back down and chief intervened by saying "mike that's enough" in a aggressive tone. Mike carefully turned to the chief unaware of what the chief was going to say next. Chief slammed his hand on the podium saying " Enough Mike this isn't the time or place to act stupid!". Mike's face quickly turned pale saying 'understood sir" as he was standing up. Soon after mike sat back down not saying another word. "As I was saying, we have been trying to caught this criminal who has spread destruction throughout our city". One officer bounced out of his seat saying " he can't be that dangerous, I mean we caught tons of criminals before right?' the room was silent not a word said. chief looked down for a bit before lifting his head up saying " I wish that was true". finally the chief said "that's all for today dismissed!"

In another part of town. "It seems the cops know what I've done". "Well then let the war begin!".


End file.
